Rhyssa
__TOC__ The Beginning The sun set slowly over the estate, alighting the sky with blood red fire. Seated at his desk, the old man stared out the window, his fingers idly tapping the open book before him. He gazed out across his well trimmed lawn, the pale silver eyes showing far more youth than the rest of his broken down body. Something was going to happen tonight, but he didn't know what. The soft sound of silk rustling against carpet pulled him from his reverie. “Come in, my Pet.” he spoke with out even turning his head, leaning back in his chair while closing his book slowly. “I just have your tea, Grandfather.” The young woman seemed unsurprised that he knew it was her. He'd always known just where she was, and she rather suspected he always would. She made her way slowly next to the desk, keeping the heavily laden tray in perfect balance. Placing it gently on the empty corner of his desk, she immediately began mixing the tea. A drop of milk, twist of lemon or a single sugar cube, years of practice produced the perfect cup of tea to suit his mood. “Thank you, my Pet. Now, have a seat, there are things to be said.” The old man sipped his tea, glancing down a the rune on the front of the book. In truth he wasn't the girl's grandfather, but it gave him a plausible excuse to have her. The Knights of Tamzyrr could always be counted on to look for oddities in behavior. Living here was a double edged sword, on one hand he was ensured safety from his would-be enemies, living a courtly life often provided money for his experiments, and quiet was easy enough to find. On the other side, if even his neighbors had a clue about what occurred in his basement late a night, he and his Pet would have been killed long ago. The girl settled in a velvet armchair not far from him, her fingers trailing lightly over the azuline scales of her veniom collar. A slight smile pulled at her lips as she watched the old man. “I have many things to tell you about Court this ev--” “Not now, Rhyssa, that's not important!” The old man snapped loudly at her, glaring slightly before pulling himself under control. After finding the bundle of joy on his front step, he'd immediately seen the benefit of keeping the child. A spy to go to court from him, and as she'd grown he groomed her for the role. Courtly manners and dress, a sweet smile and a occasionally sharp tongue, she was quite the distraction, and allowed him to keep tabs on the court with out having to actually go himself. And the Gods knew a Knight looking to win a woman's hand would never do something so silly as to accuse her only parent of practicing sorcerery. Rhyssa grew silent at his anger, bowing her head slightly as her hands folded in her lap. “Yes, Master.” it was spoken in a small and submissive tone, one only the old man had ever heard from her. It let him know, simply, she was sorry and ready to receive whatever orders he may have for her. “I'm sorry, Pet, but there is too much to do. First, I have something for you.” Slowly he pushed himself up from his desk and slowly limped his way over to the book case, carefully removing a box from one of the shelves. “A gift, Grandfather?” Her warm tone brightened as she watched him, sitting nearly perfectly still as he brought the box to her and set it gently in her lap. With anxious fingers she opened the box revealing a narrow silver circlet centered by a perfectly round black doomstone. “Oh my Grandfather, I'll be the envy of all the Court with this...” “That won't matter, Pet. For now you are to go to your rooms and get a good night's sleep. In the morning you and Nesir will be leaving. You are to take over my work, and to do so, you must go elsewhere. Nesir will know where to take you.” Rhyssa felt stunned. Leave? And go where? Leave this life and the position she'd worked so hard to get into? Leave him? Who would make his tea and keep the books in the proper order? For a brief moment she felt the urge to fight him, to argue, but at that moment the old man reached down, his fingers touching the collar around her throat. The metal of the collar became painfully cold, driving the thought of argument from her mind as she let out a slight gasp of pain. “You should know better than that, my Pet, I know what runs through your mind, I put it there after all.” Leaning down his kissed her forehead gently, removing the chill from her collar at the same time. He was going to miss her, but he'd taught her all he could, and left her with the tools to teach herself the rest. “Now go rest, I had Nesir pack what you will be taking, you will leave at first light. The both of you will leave quickly and quietly, you will not stop and speak with anyone, and you will follow this to the letter once you are out of the city.” With that he dropped a small envelope in her lap, and made his way back to his desk and tea. “Go now, my Pet.” She sat staring at him another moment before slowly standing, being careful not to stomp her way back to her room, and carefully closed her door before letting out a scream of anger. Once the moment had passed she prepared for bed, setting the envelope on top of the tightly packed bag by the door, climbed into her bed, and slipped into sleep. A charnel house reek followed by the sound of breaking glass pulled her out of her slumber. Quickly Rhyssa jumped out her bed, sneaking to her bedroom door. The smell of smoke caught in her nose as she pulled the door open slightly, and began to roll in as she opened it further. With a gasp she rushed through the door and into the library, the sight there stopped her dead in her tracks. The old man lay on the floor, or, what was left of him lay on the floor. An old and rotting zombie stood with his back to the door, ripping up all the books and papers he could reach, leaving some to burn in the spilled oil from the lamp. A strong hand reached out and grabbed her arm, flinging her back down the hall too her room. As she stumbled she glanced back to see Nesir, following quickly behind her. “He said I'm to get you out at all costs, Lady, now get back in the room, take the bag at the foot of your bed and get out of the house. I will watch this... creature... and ensure it does not follow you.” Nesir had never spoken to her in such a tone before, let alone touched her. After a moment of surprise she scrambled to her feet and followed his directions, on her way out the door she heard Nesir call her name. She stopped just short of the door, turning to look up the stairs. Eyes locked, they stared at each other for a moment, as if saying something that must remain unsaid. Suddenly he turned and disappeared from view, leaving Rhyssa suddenly realizing how alone she truly was as she slipped quickly out the door and began her way out of the city. Rhyssa's Diary To read further entries please see The On-Going Pages of Rhyssa's Diary Olaesta 23rd, 5111 Day of the Huntress I don't even know where to begin. For a quiet day, its been remarkably busy.... I knew myself to be rapidly nearing the final break through to finally summoning a demon... And I honestly thought that maybe the events of last night... well... let's start with the beginning. I was freeing zombies from their torture, when suddenly my vision blurred. I found myself far away... floating... over what I assume was Roska-Tor. I only assume so because of the descriptions I've heard. For a brief moment I thought for sure... the Book... Despana's book... the beginning of all this... but that's silly... isn't it? Surely its just a sign that I'm ready to pierce the veil and call forth those that lie beyond. Or perhaps not. I tried for my first... and while, granted, it wasn't a horrible failure... meaning that I lived... it was not a success either. I left with a bruised arm and a bit of a headache. I'll just try again... nightly... until I either fail or kill myself. Surely the pratice will help. I can't possibly imagine that such a treasure as the Book of Tormtor would reveal itself to me. Olaesta 18th, 5111 Volnes Today seems to be a day full of reveals... The Knight... has apparently managed to disgrace himself in not only his eyes, but likely the eyes of the Empire as well. I can't say it makes me find him less attractive... for some reason the feeling of kinship I feel for him only grew as he told his tale. In the end he did what was right, and unlike myself, is left utterly with out home. I at least have Master's estates waiting for me in my eventual return. Eddic... apparently noticed my feeling, granted perhaps a small part of me was attempting to use them in an effort to arouse some jealousy in him, to see how much he might care. A dangerous and childish game I know, but it seems with a man as him I'm either going to have to demand the answers, or sit it up so he feels compelled to tell me, sharing of his own free will seems unlikely. However, it did work. After the story was finished, and the sad Knight parted... Eddic and I had a revealing conversation. I wonder if he knows how much I crave feeling close to someone, it was never an issue before... but it seemed he opened the door for it, and now I want to be, very close to someone. I imagine closer than he'd feel comfortable, even if I had the years left he does. He did open up to me somewhat however. In his room, he has a box, and in this box, is a very strange stone. It obviously radiates some power as the box reacts when touched, and the stone itself... he said it spoke to him, and I could easily see that. Granted it wouldn't need to speak to me for me to want to examine it. The runes upon the stone seem so... interesting? Enchanting? I don't know. Its likely just the thirst for knowledge calling to me, I wish so much to read them. Perhaps if I could unravel the magic, he would feel more comfortable with what I am... there is so much to do yet in my short life. Olaesta 17th, 5111 Restday I'm still... so... Oh the way I feel is just... I haven't felt this way in months. Not since Eddic became so distracted. The Knight does seem to know just how to get a woman's blood running. I would love to experience... though I can't. I did promise Eddic. But at least I get the enjoyment of the Chase, even if I'm left with the frustration afterwards. Patience I'm told is a virtue, maybe, eventually, he'll return, and perhaps open up and share some of what it is going on, I suppose until then I'll just have to satisfy myself with what little I can get. Olaesta 14th, 5111 Niiman Oh gods I could just... swoon, and I haven't done that in years. Tonight I met a Knight, the first I've seen since leaving Tamzyrr. Well, the first to be what I've grown up considering a Knight. I'm sure the other races grant their varying sorts of Knighthood... but really, there is no Knight like a Knight of the Empire. He's tall, dark haired, a little damaged along his arm... but an amazingly beautiful speciman of human. His very being makes me long for the nights of strolling through the garden, flirting and... seducing... the game of cat and mouse... or in the best situations, cat and cat. Granted, there was always more politics than anything else involved... you had to know just who to let go so far... and who to let see you doing it. Though, this time it was merely for the enjoyment of... well, he's handsome. There's something about him that I just... perhaps he just reminds me of home so much. He has obviously talented hands however... the way he re-worked my staff was just absolutely perfect. He makes a wonderfully attentive audience... it makes me wonder what else he'd be good at. Olaesta 11th, 5111 Volnes A halfling ship has docked here in Landing... Pirates apparently. The little people are... odd to say the least, if I was wearing a dress I might be concerned that they males of the race might be trying to look up it. Strangely I've never been so glad to wear pants. Their wares are very enjoyable, and I'll likely end up buying more than I should before its all said and done. The highlight of the evening, however, was the lovely ring Eddic gave me. One of the little people apparently set up a little tent of some sort, and was peddling them... its a solid metal band cradling another. You can hear one metal tease over the other as it spins... and every so often... it whispers to me. Its... a wonderful way to know he thinks of me. I know he cares... I just worry. Category:Platinum Profiles